rl_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aoi (continent)
Aoi is the main continent landmass that comprises Earth. It is made of two sections, geographically and politically. Geography It is in the shape of a whale, sort of. The main part is the east "head", named Sunni, and the large tail is the west, named Capitol. A large indent in the head makes it appear a whale is opening its mouth, which is ironic, due to the large amount of fish in the Sunni Sea. There are two large landmasses, and they are both connected by the El Gran Divide (which is rarely crossed). What separates them is the Julio River, named after famous village leader and politician in the first era, Julio Sunni, whom Sunni was named after. The Caliente Springs Lake, a very warm, hot geyser lake seperates them as well. The northern parts of both Capitol and Sunni are extremely cold, icy, snowy, mountainous and dangerous. The Erumi Winter Plains dominates the half of Sunni, while the Northern Ice Sheets comprise a clean top section of Capitol. There are ring-like mountains under the cold parts, that hold great forests, valleys and plains like a bowl. In Capitol, under the Great Valley (which the dangerous Sukki Crescent separates them), is the Wild West region, which it is from thereon very hot and deserty. The El Gran Divide, an extremely hot, rocky dangerous trench, is what mainly separates the regions. After one passes it, you enter the great Rucho Desert. Then, the Ring Mountains separates the hot desert parts from the Sunni Valley, which is surrounded by the Ring Mountains, etc. History Humans have always inhabited Aoi since the dawn of time. The first civilizations popped up in the 70,000 Before Eras. The first recorded civilization was the Oran's, who lived from 16,000 to 1,000 BE (Before Era). They were smart intelligent people who built many temples and cities (which are now abandon and lost in time) around the far west of Aoi (the Sukki Crescent has many archaeological sites of Orans). They never made it to the region of Sunni, before they were wiped out by another large civilization, the 'Aoi, who inhabited inner Capitol for thousands of years, came into contact with the onwards-moving Orans. At first, they had peace for about 200 years. At this point, the planet was having its must richous and luxorious time ever. Agriculture was discovered, technology improved. But, soon the leaders became corrupt and they developed a hate for each other, which led to a Great War. It resulted in the ultimate end of the Orans, and the Aoi took over the planet and named the continent Aoi. The Orans were lost, all their temples and cities were scorched. This was around 1,000 Before Era. Aoi invented a new form of politics and took over the world as a superpower. For the next thousands of years and beyond, the planet would be inhabited by the Aoi's and technologically advance and more. By around 200 Before Era, the Aoi's no longer existed as one civilization. They had split up into two separate civilizations who had the same origin (Aoi's). They began to develop different opinions and such. They got in wars over land several times. Both sides went by different tribe names, usually names of their current leaders. In 1 Before Era, everything changed. Julio Sunni, the leader of the entire Sunni tribe, and Cero Perel, leader of the Perels, established new names. The Sunni officially kept the name Sunni and dominated the eastern region of Aoi, and the Perels adopted the name, "Capitols", and dominated the west. It remained for hundreds of years. They also created the new calandar, which went by eras. It started with 1E 1. The Capitols thought of themselves as superior therefore named themselves after the capital, or the places where the main decisions are made. The Sunni were a rebel tribe who had their own morals of sense. They fought many times in wars. In 1E 777, there was a large war known as Aoi War I. They then began the 2nd era. In 2E 1919, Aoi War II occurred, resulting in transition to the third era. In 3E 999, the Aoi War III occurred, thus transition to the fourth era, in which the current year is 4E 22. Bitter Enemies There have been many historic wars against Sunni and Capitol. Capitol claims and still claims that it is the superior region, mainly due to it being home of Great City, which is the main political city and "capital of Aoi". Sunni, however, refuses this claim and says Great City is merely the capital of Capitol, and Sunni Village is the capital of Sunni. The last war was waged in 3E 999, named Aoi War III. This led to the foundation of the Fourth Era, which both Sunni and Capitol agreed on. Capitol and Sunni both remain enemies, and have no established trade routes anymore, and rarely come in contact. Capitol has threatened war on Sunni if Sunni "acts up again". Category:Location